A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methodology and associated genetic constructs for the suppression of oncogene-mediated, transformation, tumorigenesis and metastasis. In particular, this invention relates to the suppression of oncogenesis that is mediated by the HER-2/c-erb B-2/neu oncogene, an oncogene which has been correlated with a poor prognosis of breast and ovarian carcinoma in humans.
B. Background of the Related Art
During the last decade, a number of human malignancies have been discovered to be correlated with the presence and expression of "oncogenes" in the human genome. More than twenty different oncogenes have now been implicated in tumorigenesis, and are thought to play a direct role in human cancer (Weinberg, 1985). Many of these oncogenes apparently evolve through mutagenesis of a normal cellular counterpart, termed a "proto-oncogene", which leads to either an altered expression or activity of the expression product. There is considerable data linking proto-oncogenes to cell growth, including their expression in response to certain proliferation signals (see, e.g., Campisi et al., 1983) and expression during embryonic development (Muller et al., 1982). Moreover, a number of the proto-oncogenes are related to either a growth factor or a growth factor receptor.
The c-erbB gene encodes the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFr) and is highly homologous to the transforming gene of the avian erythroblastosis virus (Downward et al., 1984). The c-erbB gene is a member of the tyrosine-specific protein kinase family to which many proto-oncogenes belong. The c-erbB gene has recently been found to be similar, but distinct from, an oncogene referred to variously as c-erbB-2, HER-2 or neu oncogene (referred to herein simply as the neu oncogene), now known to be intimately involved in the pathogenesis of cancers of the human female breast and genital tract.
The neu oncogene, which encodes a p185 tumor antigen, was first identified in transfection studies in which NIH 3T3 cells were transfected with DNA from chemically induced rat neuroglioblastomas (Shih et al., 1981). The p185 protein has an extracellular, transmembrane, and intracellular domain, and therefore has a structure consistent with that of a growth factor receptor (Schechter et al., 1984). The human neu gene was first isolated due to its homology with v-erbB and EGF-r probes (Senba et al., 1985).
Molecular cloning of the transforming neu oncogene and its normal cellular counterpart, the neu proto-oncogene, indicated that activation of the neu oncogene was due to a single point mutation resulting from one amino acid change in the transmembrane domain of the neu encoded p185 protein (Bargmann et al., 1986; Hung et al., 1989).
The neu oncogene is of particular importance to medical science because its presence is correlated with the incidence of cancers of the human breast and female genital tract. Moreover, amplification/overexpression of this gene has been directly correlated with relapse and survival in human breast cancer (Slamon et al., 1987). Therefore, it is an extremely important goal of medical science to evolve information regarding the neu oncogene, particularly information that could be applied to reversing or suppressing the oncogenic progression that seems to be elicited by the presence or activation of this gene. Unfortunately, little has been previously known about the manner in which one may proceed to suppress the oncogenic phenotype associated with the presence of oncogenes such as the neu oncogene.
An extensive body of research exists to support the involvement of a multistep process in the conversion of normal cells to the tumorigenic phenotype (see, e.g., Land et al., 1983). Molecular models supporting this hypothesis were first provided by studies on two DNA tumor viruses, adenovirus and polyomavirus. In the case of adenovirus, it was found that transformation of primary cells required the expression of both the early region 1A (E1A) and 1B (E1B) genes (Houweling et al., 1980). It was later found that the E1A gene products could cooperate with middle T antigen or with activated H-ras gene to transform primary cells (Ruley, 1985). These observations suggested that the involvement of multiple functions in the transformation process, and that various oncogenes may express similar functions on a cellular level.
The adenovirus E1A gene codes for several related proteins to which a number of interesting properties have been attributed. In addition to its ability to complement a second oncogene in transformation, a closely related function allows E1A to immortalize primary cells (Ruley, 1985). For example, introduction of E1A gene products into primary cells has been shown to provide these cells with an unlimited proliferative capacity when cultured in the presence of serum.
Another interesting action of E1A function is so-called "trans-activation", wherein E1A gene products stimulate transcription from a variety of viral and cellular promoters, including the adenovirus early and major late promoter. However, trans-activation is not universal for all promoters. In some instances, E1A causes a decrease in transcription from cellular promoters that are linked to enhancer elements (Haley et al., 1984). Recently, it has been shown that exogenously added E1A gene can reduce the metastatic potential of ras-transformed rat embryo fibroblast cells by activating the cellular NM23 gene that is associated with a lower metastatic potential (Pozzatti et 1988; Wallich et al., 1985).
The E1A gene products are referred to as the 13S and 12S products, in reference to the sedimentation value of two mRNAs produced by the gene. These two mRNAs arise through differential splicing of a common precursor, and code for related proteins of 289 and 243 amino acids, respectively. The proteins differ internally by 46 amino acids that are unique to the 13S protein. A number of E1A protein species can be resolved by PAGE analysis, and presumably arise as a result of extensive posttranslational modification of the primary translation products (Harlow et al., 1985).
Another viral oncoprotein, the SV 40 large T antigen (LT) shares structural and functional homology to E1A and c-myc (Figge et al., 1988). LT, E1A and c-myc have transforming domains which share amino acid sequence homology and similar secondary structure (Figge et al., 1988). All three proteins complex with the tumor suppressor, retinoblastoma gene product (Rb) (Whyte et al., 1988, DeCaprio et al., 1988, Rustgi et al., 1991), and the Rb binding domains of LT and E1A coincide with their transforming domains. Based on this similarity, it has been thought that LT and E1A transform cells by binding cellular Rb and abrogating its tumor suppressor function. LT, E1A and c-myc are also grouped as immortalization oncogenes as determined by the oncogene cooperation assay using rat embryo fibroblasts (Weinberg, 1985).
In spite of the similarity between the Rb binding domains of LT and E1A, the two proteins differ substantially in other regards. In fact, there is apparently only a short equivalent stretch of acidic amino acids (Figge et al., 1988). This stretch lies between amino acids 106-114 in LT and amino acids 121-139 in E1A. The large T antigen is encoded by the simian virus 40, a member of the polyoma virus family. In contrast, E1A is encoded by adenovirus 5 virus, which is a member of the adenovirus family. LT is 708 amino acids long, while E1A is substantially shorter at 298 amino acids. LT has been observed to bind directly to certain DNA sequences, however, E1A has not. LT binds with the tumor suppressors Rb and also with p53. E1A complexes with Rb but not with p53. E1A has been shown to induce apoptosis in cells, this has not been demonstrated for LT.
Further, LT is an apparent anomaly in the scheme of oncogenic classification. Oncogenes are typically classified as being cytoplasmic or nuclear oncogenes. However, LT, through the actions of a single protein, is able to introduce "nuclear" characteristics such as immortalization and "cytoplasmic" characteristics such as anchorage independence in cells (Weinberg, 1985). LT antigen can be found in both the nucleus and at the plasma membrane, and mutations that inhibit the transport of LT into the nucleus appear to reduce its immortalizing ability while leaving intact its effect on anchorage independence and its ability to transform already immortalized cells. Consequently, this oncogene is considered to be a member of both the nuclear and cytoplasmic oncogenic classes, since it sends its gene product to do work at two distinct cellular sites (Weinberg, 1985). In contrast, E1A is known as a nuclear oncogene only.
Despite advances in identifying certain components which contribute to the development of malignancies, it is clear that the art still lacks effective means of suppressing carcinogenesis. For example, there is as yet no particularly successful way of suppressing neu oncogene activation or the development of various cancers, such as those of the breast and genital tract, which are associated with this molecular event.